anything can be fixed
by 16craftytigers
Summary: Max was abandoned by her father when she was 5. Since she was born a avian-hybrid, her father found her a freak and abused her. Since then she has been traveling from one foster home to the next. Accident prone and nearly killed in her last foster home, she is adopted. How will she cope with her new family and life. How can she keep her secret of wings from them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This belongs to JP. I'm a girl sooo... Yup. Please enjoy. By the way this has been revised...

Chapter 1

_Why are you hurting me daddy? I didn't mean to kill mommy. Why did you keep me since I murdered her? I'm sorry my birth became her death._

_Daddy! I'm not a freak! Please don't beat me anymore! Don't leave! Don't leave. Don't... Leave..._

_Daddy!_

_Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me. _

_I'm sorry I remind you of mommy. I really am. I am sorry for the pain I've caused you. Please though. Just come back to me. I can't be alone. I need you!_

* * *

_Foster home? Oh. I see. Okay. Even if they are abusive, I deserve it. I am the reason daddy left me. I whatever they think is okay._

* * *

_I'm being moved? Oh. Okay. _

* * *

_*Time skip & multiple foster homes later*_

_Maybe it's not my fault. How could it be? I was just born that is all. I am not at fault. My so called 'dad' is. It wasn't me!_

_*Another time skip*_

_The heat from the flames engulfs my room. My lungs scream for pure air and not for anymore of this dirty smoke. Damn you all! Whatever. Maybe I'm better off dead anyways. I'm coming mom. I'm coming. Wait for me will you?_

* * *

Authors Note:

At the beginning of this Max is five, but I'm making her 16 now. Please review. ^.^ Yes she has wings and all the other totally awesome abilities JP has given to her! Eep!

I made a few changes but nothing too noticeable. Thanks and please review. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will never own Maximum Ride. I can't write near as good as JP. Not even in my dreams.

Revised and ready. A few changes have been made. Oh and especially the thing everyone has been bugging me about. It's similar but much different. This kinda changes the story line a bit so be ready for the change. Now onward!

Chapter 2

Where. Where am I? Am I in heaven?

Th-this beeping noise. It h-hurts. Why!? What's happening!? No! Mom! Wh-where are you!?

St-stop holding me down! Please! It-it hurts. Please stop...

* * *

Am I in the hospital? Why? Why me.

...

Right. I-I was nearly burned alive wasn't I. Why am I still here though?

Who are you? Ew. What are that? A man enters the room in a suit and tie.

"Maximum. I am Greg Jones from the child abuse agency. You're previous foster parents have been caught and locked away. You have nothing to fear now."

Yeah right. Every foster home they've sent me to has been somewhat abusive. Either intentionally or not. Once one set of foster parents went out and forgot to feed me.

"Maximum."

Please call me Max. Right... I have the fear so speaking. It began shortly after I entered the foster care system. I didn't need to be heard or listened to.

"Maximum, you've been 'adopted.' You will be living under their care. You are not legally adopted but the government has agreed to this arrangement. This should be your permanent home. Don't worry. They are family friends of mine. They live in East Hampton. They have two sons your age."

I began to hyperventilate. A permanent home. What if they don't like me? Doctors rushed in, but I put up a decent fight considering I was weak.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Carraway are very nice people. They've always wanted a daughter. Please try to be open to them."

How? I've never been able to open up to anyone. I-I can't.

Greg waits outside with me while I wait for my ride to the Carraways. Soon a black Grand National pulls up and the driver steps out. He opens the car door for me waiting for me to get in.

I can open my own damn door. I don't care if it's polite. I'm not helpless or crippled so let me do things I can do on my own. Don't treat me like one of those preppy rich bitches.

Reluctantly I get in. The drive was long. We passed huge houses with long driveways and perfectly manicured lawns. Soon we reached the largest estate on the block. Whoa...

The chauffeur stopped the car but before he could open the door for me I hopped out myself. I was ushered inside and brought into a large room. A younger couple sat on a couch together. The man was reading the newspaper and the lady was reading a Vogue magazine. Let's hope she doesn't like to talk fashion and crap like that. Sports or music is fine with me.

The man looked up first. "You must be Max. I am Luka Carraway. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Luka." I studied his appearance. Tall, lean, fit. Blue eyes and desert blonde hair. Not bad overall.

Then the woman spoke. "My name is Sara Carraway. Please call me Sara. It's wonderful to have you here." She was tall but shorter than her spouse. Skinny, long dark brown hair and dark eyes. Something about her seemed to sparkle almost.

Luka told me their two sons were out and should be back later tonight. Oh joy. Boys.

They showed me to my room. It was very spacious with an elegant four poster and large windows. The room was painted a warm gray color with yellow accents here and there. It truly was lovely. I was given a room with a balcony. It was very generous of them.

I didn't have much with me except for a small duffle bag. It held two short sleeved tops, two pairs of jeans, three pairs of socks, toiletry items, few undergarments, a hairbrush, and various art supplies.

Sara watched me as I unpacked and noticed what little I had. "Max. If you don't mind, I would like to take you shopping tomorrow. You may pick out what ever you would like. It would be my pleasure.

It would be rude to decline so I just nodded. I HATE shopping! Well... Unless it's shopping for a new instrument, it's the worst thing in the world The world might as well blow up!

"Thank you." Sara whispered, but I heard it. Then she left the room. They must be aware of my 'condition'.

I lay on my new and own bed and drew. I drew a picture of a picture of a girl. It wasn't of anyone in particular, but the face came to mind and I had to draw it. She looked like me but she wasn't. If was sorta freaky.

The picture looked very realistic, but because of that, I felt my eyes begin to water up. No! I-I can't do this!

Quickly I tossed it into the empty hamper beside the desk.

No. But why am I acting this way? Who did I draw? Why does she seem so familiar?

* * *

I wonder if they have a piano. There was always a music shop near my various foster homes. Sometimes I would sneak out to play. Playing in solitude is nice. Relaxing even. I didn't need my foster parents to tag along. People only hinder me.

I wander around until I stumble across a music room. Inside it was set up as a practice room and it contained many different types of instruments.

In the center of the room sits a white grand piano. It looks semi-neglected as if no one plays it often enough. I sit on the bench and lay my communication notebook and calligraphy pen next to me.

What to play... The shop owners would teach me new and advanced pieces when I came to visit them. Ah! I know. Piano Sonata no.14 in C sharp major, or Moonlight Sonata. It was my favorite piece to learn. (A/N: it really is my favorite)

The piano responded to my every touch. It let me give it my love and emotions. I finished and I heard clapping. Alarmed, I stood up to see Luka and Sara. I gave gesture saying I was sorry.

Quickly I picked up my pad of paper and my pen and wrote.

_I'm sorry._

"No. It was wonderful. You do not need to apologize. You are our daughter and what is ours is yours." Luka smiled kindly at me. His dark hair that hangs in his eyes a bit frames his thin face quite well.

Then he held up my drawing I had thrown away. "Did you draw this?"

_Yeah._

"It is beautifully and skillfully done. You are quite the artist. Your penmanship is quite lovely to. I cannot believe you can write in calligraphy so neatly and quickly. It truly is amazing."

_Thanks. Please excuse me._

Sara spoke. "Please feel free to use this room whenever you'd like. What is ours is yours. You do not have to ask if you can use anything."

I nod and exit the room. I don't like it when people listen to me play. They look for the mistakes you make and they never appreciate the sound.

* * *

I manage to make it back to my room without getting lost. They said I can use their instruments whenever I please. They told me what is theirs is mine. Are they just playing me like a piano or are they telling the truth?

Dinner was very nice. The food was amazing! Their sons were to be home shortly. Maybe I should just meet them tomorrow. I need to get some sleep right now. It's awkward to be sitting around with Luka and Sara alone. People enjoy bombarding others with questions.

Back in my room I strip and throw on a large T-shirt and a pair of Nike shorts. I put my hair up in a topknot and take care of my bathroom stuff.

When I sit back on my bed I find a laptop resting on my pillow. A note says its from Luka and Sara. Apparently I'm going to need it for school. It's very cute. It's a Mac air. On the top is the New York City skyline in black, and the apple is like the moon in the center of the sky. How generous of them, but I can't accept it.

I then notice there is writing on the back of the note. Oh. It says I can't give it back. It's mine forever.

Can I learn to love it here? Or should I run while I have the chance.

* * *

Authors Note:

Another chapter. One that actually explains what's going on, kinda. Please review. ^.^

So Max can speak but chooses not to! A biggish change I hope everyone appreciates. The plot may change a bit and detail will be added. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Applied Here. Thank you all who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited.

Chapter 3

"Good morning Max." I met Luka and Sara down in the dining hall.

_'Morning._

"How did you sleep?"

_Meh. It was okay. It was much better than what I've been having lately though._

"I see. That is a relief. We wanted to make sure you were going to be comfortable."

_Thank you._

"You're very welcome. Sara wants to take you shopping today. Do you mind?"

_No._

Uh yeah I actually do. It's horrible to be rude though.

"Thank you." Sara smiled at me.

...break...

"Yo. Mom. Dad. What did chef make this morning?

...

"Are you Max!? It's a pleasure to meet you!"

A boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair practically ran at me. Just as quickly I was up and out of my chair and huddled into a corner of the room. His actions were quick and very direct.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is James. James Carraway. Call me Iggy."

Quickly I began to write. It is far faster than having to use sign language for me.

_I'm sorry for overreacting. You just startled me. It's a pleasure to meet you Iggy._

"Dude! Your penmanship is awesome! I didn't know anyone every had time to write so precisely and quickly in calligraphy! I know you don't like to talk and neither does Fang. He'll make tiny remarks but that's about it. You two might actually get along."

I hear a new set of footsteps approaching from the other hall. I look up to see a boy with dark hair that hangs down in his face. He's tall and lean. Muscular from what I can tell.

He doesn't say anything but just stares at me. Iggy spoke. "That's Nicholas. Call him Fang. Ooh. Or Fangypoo or Fangalator. It annoys the shit out of him!"

Sara gives him "the look" again and Fang glares at Iggy. I choke back a laugh.

* * *

During breakfast I drew a picture of Fang. It was like the one of the girl from last night. Realistic, properly done, and executed.

I bravely give it to him at the end of breakfast after a long period of contemplation. It was of him when he first walked into the room.

He takes it and a small smile appears on his face. Not knowing what else to do, I leave the dining hall.

Sara finds me in my room. "Max. Whenever you get ready for the day, please meet me down stairs."

I nod and she leaves.

* * *

"Okay Max. I want you to pick out whatever you'd like."

Why are we in such a nice store? Eep! Th-this top costs $120! What the -!

Sara notices. "Don't worry Max. Our family comes from old money, and we own a very successful business. Please don't worry about price."

_Uh... Okay. Thanks again._

In the end I a boat load of stuff. My favorite is my new oversized hoodie that I had to convince Sara to buy for me in that size.

We also stop and buy feminine items and toiletries.

"Thank you Max. This makes me extremely happy."

I guess they do like me.

Days Later...

"Are you sure you are ready for school?"

_Sure._

"Okay. That's good to know. You will be in the Music Department with Nicholas and James. Your instrument will be the piano since that is all we know of that you can play."

What!? I don't play for others. I play for myself... **ALONE** in a room!

"Max. Are you ready to go?" Iggy escorts me to their cars. "Who do you want to ride with? How about me today." What a pointless question to ask. What is the point of asking rhetorical questions anyways. It's a waste of speaking.

I nod. "Okay. See you there Fangles!"

_Fangles?_

"Yeah. I do it just to annoy him."

Heh. Fangles. That's better than Fangalator or Fanypoo even. I'll have to use that one later.

...break...

Third Person POV

Girls immediately surrounded the car. Max felt nervous and could feel a panic attack approaching. Claustrophobia! Iggy was out and getting them to leave. "Ladies. Please move. You're making her nervous. Please?"

As they walked down the hallway, Max was flanked with Iggy on her left and Fang to her right. She felt protected and bothered simultaneously.

Her schedule consisted of every class with her "brothers." She was very thankful. In a way...

* * *

Max walked down the hall to find the stairs to the roof. She needed a safe place to relax for a moment.

"Hey! Isn't that the new girl."

"Yeah. She looks like an easy target."

"She doesn't speak so no one will every know."

Three boys walked up to her. Max clutched her pad of paper and pens close to her. She attempted to walk away, but one guy grabbed her arm.

Max felt threatened. Her instincts exploded. She dropped her paper and pens and attacked. After all, it is self defense.

Guy number one got a broken nose, a long lasting black eye, and a broken arm.

Guy number two got a few broken ribs, two black eyes, and a shoulder dislocated.

Guy number three got the worst, the one who grabbed her. He had broken ribs, a broken leg and arm, a punch to the throat (not enough to damage anything, just to leave a large bruise and forever soreness), a fractured collarbone, and a lovely broken nose that was gushing blood.

Students heard the commotion and ran to see what was happening. Max freaked out. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was she couldn't kill the three who attacked her. It didn't matter how badly she wanted to.

Fang and Iggy saw her gathering up her pens and paper. "Max! Are you okay? What happened?"

_They tried to attack me. They implied inappropriate things. I used self defense._

"Did you do this?" Iggy asks.

Fang's face became concerned and stern.

Max looked down at the floor. She knew she should play dumb but that's not her.

"You did. How..."

* * *

Authors Note:

Max let her bird self seep through. How will she get around this? Please review. ^.^

I changed her personality a bit from being scared and kinda lost to a more confident I do what has to be done attitude. Or the I don't take shit from anyone personality.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer placed here

Chapter 4

"Max! Max! Wait up!"

I walked right out the front door of the building and then began to run. There isn't a way for me to explain how this happened. How a semi-abused and clumsy foster child could beat up such huge guys.

"MAX!"

Quickly I write a note and run to the pier at the beach.

(Fang's POV)

I looked around for her frantically. We lost the girl my family is taking acre of on the first flipping day of school.

"I don't know where she went dude but we have to find her!"

Thanks for stating the obvious Igster.

Iggy and I burst through the front entrance of the school. We were going to try to see where she ran off to until I spotted her pad of paper and pen sitting on the ground.

"Hey Iggs."

"What is it Fangles?" I glare at him. "Just look."

_I'm sorry for running. I just need some space. If you're lucky enough to follow my trail congrats it shouldn't be difficult. If not, I'll be home sometime tonight. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've done this before._

"What the hell!" I was extremely pissed. "Lets see... Where would someone run to to calm down."

"That could be a lot of places."

"I know that Iggs." Where would you run to Max?

...

...

...

"I've got it!"

"Fangles! Wait up! Where are we going?"

"The beach! It makes sense. Think about it. The calming sound of the waves and the warm sand. It should be vacant at the time of day."

"I swear you're a genius Fang!" I know I am.

* * *

I sat on the pier and listened to the waves. They're probably smart enough to figure out where I've gone. Think about it. The ocean is associated with relaxation.

Looking up I could see seagulls flying by. I want to join them but the sky is too clear. If only.

"Max!" Congrats boys. You were smart enough to figure out something so simple and it took you more than five minutes.

"Max hold up!" Alarmed I stood. I was standing on one of the posts supporting the pier. The one closest to the water.

"Why did you run? We were worried. You can tell us anything. We are here for you." Iggy tried to coax me down from the post. He must have the idea I'm going to jump to try to drown myself.

I just shake my head. I've always been alone. There is no helping it. There just isn't. People are nuisances anyways.

"Max. You're not alone anymore. You have me and Iggy. You have mom and dad. You're not alone. Please come back. Please." He speaks! Emo boy speaks!

I'm sorry Fang, Iggy. I just need some time to clear my mind. Please excuse me.

I looked out at the ocean and peel off my jacket. Then I jumped. "No!" Iggy and Fang yelled as I jumped.

Please don't jump in after me. I need time alone.

To make sure they know I'm okay, I resurface and swim out deeper.

Deeper and deeper out I swim. Soon I go under and allow myself to get used to the water once more. I have gills like a fish. I can never drown. It's impossible for me. I spend hours talking with the marine wildlife and swim with them.

Hours later I head back. It's getting dark. The water isn't always safe once night hits. There are creatures that lurk below in the abyss during the day waiting for night to fall.

I reach the shore and Fang and Iggy are waiting for me.

"Max. You need to tell us what is going on. How were you able to get back in one piece? How can you stay under for so long?"

I can't tell them yet! I just... Can't.

* * *

Authors Note:

Another chapter. They know something fishy is going on. Keep reading to find out what Max does next! Please review! ^.^

A bit of tweaking done. Not much but a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer applied here

Chapter 5

"Why Max?" That was all Iggy kept muttering to himself. Just shut up already. I won't tell and you know it. You're just irritating me.

Fang handed me my paper and pen I had left for then at school.

_I just can't yet. Please be patient. Oh and shut up Iggy._

Iggy immediately stopped muttering to himself like a madman. "Oh. You can trust us though."

"Iggy, just let her have some space. We only met her yesterday morning."

"Yeah. I guess."

_Sorry not sorry. And he speaks! _

"Shut up. I do but not often."

I smirk and punch him in the arm for no apparent reason. Maybe I punched him just because I wanted to. He rubbed his arm. He should have a bruise by tomorrow.

* * *

"Max! What happened!" Sarah flipped when she saw me wet.

"Hey mom... Uh..." Iggy struggled to find the right words.

_Thanks Iggy, but I can explain myself._

Everyone looked at me and allowed me to continue.

_I was heading to the roof to be alone. Three students tried to grab me. They were implying... Things. I used self defense to get out of it. _

_Iggy, Fang, and other students came to see what the ruckus was. I ran to the pier to think and to get away from everyone. Fang and Iggy chased after me. I needed time so I went for a swim. This is how I became wet._

"I see. We are not a fan of secrets, but take all the time you need. We are always going to be hear to listen." Luka looked down at me with kind and understanding eyes.

I nodded and left to take a shower.

After showering and drying off I found myself back in the music room. Their violins had caught my eye the first time I was in here. They said I could use whatever, so... it wouldn't hurt to play a song would it?

* * *

Amazing! This... This violin is extremely well crafted and the sound is sooooo rich! How did they get their hands on a million dollar violin? I think I'm in love!

"I'm happy you can play." His voice was barely a whisper but he spoke. It wasn't frantic and loud like it was at school earlier today but it is now more like a don't notice I'm here tone.

Huh!? He was listening?

Fang was casually leaning against the door frame. "No one has picked that violin up in forever."

I gave him a look asking him why not.

"Iggy plays the trumpet. I play the violin, but I never use _that_ one."

Fang plays the violin? He looks more like a guitarist or a drum player. I would have never guess he played the violin. Maybe but not really.

"What else can you play?"

I point to the piano, cello, the guitars, viola, the harp, and the flute. All stringed except for the flute. I tried the trumpet but I didn't like it. I only play instruments which suit me and are like me.

"Musically versatile then."

I just nod.

"Max?"

I look over in his direction.

"You should compete in music competitions. You would do well. I can hear your emotions pouring from the instrument. You play from the heart and not just the mind. It's as if you can speak through them." Longest sentence he's said to me so far.

A small smile creeps up onto my face. But... I don't play for others' enjoyment.

Thank you Fang. Thank you for believing in me when no one else did.

* * *

Authors Note:

Super short chapter, but good info I think. Any ideas, questions? Please review. ^.^

Fang speaks to Max willingly. Yay! So far I've been able to revise five chapters in less than an hour! Yay! Please review. Very subtle changes made if any at all. Still short but there wasn't anything to really add.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimer applied here: sadly only one person reviewed. Thanks MRPJHPlover17! You rock!

Chapter 6

"Look there she is!"

"She so kicks ass!"

"She's so badass! I wish I could be like her!"

"No one has every been able to stand up to those three! Like, ever!"

"She's kinda cute to."

"I can't believe she's mute."

"Why does she have to live with James and Nicholas!?"

"It's soooo not fair!"

"I bet she used to be a slut."

"Or a whore."

"Oh I know. I totes agree. She's way toooo perfect."

"Mhm. It's as if she isn't even human or something."

Blah blah blah.

Fang asked if I could use the million dollar violin at school. Luka and Sara said it was fine. I couldn't let it out of my sight though. Apparently it's a family heirloom which explains why they have it.

I carried the violin, in its case, in my arms.

"Whoa!? She can play the violin too!?"

"She must be amazing!"

People were whispering in hushed yet excited tones all around me. Not just around me but about me.

Fang and Iggy stuck to me like glue. They almost entered the girls lavatory with me.

It was quite a sight to see. They are strong I must say, but not near as strong as I am. It was easily able to force them to wait for me outside while I used the toilet.

The school has a ranking system. Each student in the Music Department is to play a short piece for headmaster and music teachers. Then they are ranked according to how they are scored.

Apparently Fang and Iggy have battled over the number one spot since they've attended this school. (They've been going here since kindergarten. They were prodigies with what they played.) The ranking system is only for high school students but Iggy and Fang were allowed to be ranked once they entered third grade. Since then they've been in the top two spots. I wonder what rank I'll be...

"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine. Just play like you normally would." Fang reassured me. "You can play a bit of how ever many instruments you can play for them. The more the better sometimes. Just make sure every piece you play is the best you can play."

Iggy and Fang had already gone. Now it was just me left.

* * *

"Hello Maximum."

_Please call me Max._

Okay so I'm actually freaking out. Breathe. You are alone in a room. It's just you.

"Okay Max. What will you be playing for us today? It says you play the piano."

_Yes. I also play the piano, violin, viola, harp, cello, guitar, and flute._

"You play that many different instruments? Impressive."

_May I please play something on each one?_

"Yes you may. Take all the time you need. Your penmanship is extraordinary as well."

_Thank you._

"You may begin."

I played extremely challenging pieces on every instrument. Between each piece with each instrument I bow in the way I was taught by those piano and other musical teachers. It's the simple hands by you side and bow. Don't look up and keep your hands at you sides.

The teachers and headmaster were left speechless. "U-um. Thank you. The rating will be posted tomorrow."

I bow again and leave the stage.

I think I did okay. I think the whole imagine you are alone thingy really helped!

* * *

The next day...

1. Maximum Ride

2. Nicholas Carraway

3. James Carraway

"No frick'n way!" Iggy was shocked. "BOTH OF YOU DID BETTER THAN ME!? Third. I've never been third in anything!? The world is ending!"

While Iggy was off yelling how the world was ending, Fang congratulated me. "Congrats. It appears you are better than both me and Iggy."

I just gave him a small smile.

* * *

Three music department girls with snotty attitudes walked up to me later that afternoon. Fang and Iggy finally left to do something.

"How did _you_ of all people get ranked as number one?" Girl number one sneered.

"I still can't believe she lives with the Carraways. AND she beat both James and Nicholas!"

"If you really are that good, play something for us right now. Yeah. With that violin you're carrying around."

I didn't know what to do. I can play perfectly fine but... I don't want to hurt them. They might cry because they aren't near the level I'm at.

"What's wrong? Can you not play?"

When I didn't answer or give her any reaction she snapped.

"Uh! Stupid mute!" I'm not a mute, slut!

Her comment made me snap. Something inside me broke. I took out my violin and played the most difficult violin piece I could think of at that second! Their faces turned chalk white and their eyes grew at least 10x bigger.

When I finished I gave them the 'are you happy now' look.

The leader of the group slapped me, again. She bitch-slapped me! It didn't hurt but it left a red mark. Just in time, Iggy and Fang ran up to me.

"Max! Are you okay?" Iggy was closely inspecting my face.

Fang on the other hand was filled with rage, he kept a calm façade though. He chose to speak and handle this instead of letting Iggy do the talking. "Excuse me miss, but why did you slap my sister?"

"I-I..."

"You what?"

"I-I..."

"Please leave before I snap."

The three girls scurried away. Apparently as fans of Iggy and Fang, they were clearly upset when Fang got mad at them.

"Are you okay Max?"

I nodded.

"That's a relief. Thos girls are always just to something cruel."

"If this keeps up... We should stick by you at all times during school and when we are out and about."

My eyes grew big. No way Iggy!

"That's not a bad idea. If this continues she could be put in more danger." Fang you don't need to agree. I can take care of myself.

"Yeah dude. This idea is great!"

They continued to talk about their protect Max plans like I wasn't even there.

To get their attention I hit both of them on the head with a heavy book I was returning to the library.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!?"

"Clearly she wants input Iggy." Fang said while he rubbed his head.

I nod.

"So... Are you okay with this?"

I gave him the 'are you serious' look.

"How around conditions?"

I shake my head. I'm not going to agree to this nonsense.

"Aww. Come on! It'll be fun!" Uh, how about no.

* * *

Authors Note:

Yay! Another chapter complete! I've been writing chapter after chapter for multiple stories. My arms and fingers hurt. grr... oh well... Please review! ^.^

Slight changes. I'm going to slow this stuff down in a bit to drag this story out and to not rush. Please bear with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimer applied here. Thank you everyone who reviewed! The reviews kept coming! My day was amazing because of you all! Thanks!

Chapter 7

"James! Nicholas! Eep!"

Girls were surrounding us and I found it difficult to breathe.

Fang seemed annoyed by the attention but Iggy was loving it.

"Ladies please. Calm down." He flashed them a pearly white smile. They freaked out even more. iPhone cameras were flashing and Iggy began to pose and model for them. The girls began to squeal in delight ever more and I swear I was getting a head ache.

Fang was kind enough to get me out of the crowd. It wasn't easy and we eventually had to army crawl our way out. He sat with me on a bench while I caught my breath.

"You okay Max?"

I nod and stand. I walked towards the school and Fang follows me. We don't speak but people were watching us intently.

"Why is he following her everywhere?"

"I don't know. It's as if he's a lost puppy or something."

Some guy walked behind me and grabbed my ass. I turned and slapped him hard across the face. He then grabbed me but Fang removed his grasp from my arm.

"I am sorry but please do not touch her." The guy jerked his hand away and stormed off. This incident seemed to spread like a wild fire.

"Did you hear Nicholas defended the mute?"

"Does he like the mute?"

"I thought they were living in the same house?"

"They are."

Fang was fed up with me being called 'the mute'. "Excuse me, but her name is Max."

People reacted to this as well. Oh joy. I, no we have become the center of gossip.

* * *

Fang and I sat on the roof for the majority of the day. We could afford to skip classes. Iggy... Not so much.

"Max?"

I look up at him.

"Pardon me for asking, but why were you sent to so many different foster homes?"

I look down at my lap and he said, "I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me."

_No. I want to tell someone. I need to tell someone. I just won't tell everything._

He gave me the take you time look.

_My father left me when I was five. My mother died giving birth to me. He blamed me and I began to believe it. Everyday he would abuse me. Chemicals, belts, whips, anything. Nothing sexual though. Never anything like that. Then one day, he just packed up up and left._

_I don't really know why I was moved from one to another so quickly. I'm accident prone, so when I got hurt badly, they moved me. It's as if they were blaming the foster parents. Oh except for the last foster home I was at. It was their fault._

Fang smiles at me and looks up at the fluffy white clouds. Seems we are back to the silent conversations. At last he understands me.

Oh Fang. I want to tell you the rest. I really do. How? When?

* * *

I've noticed Fang has a difficult time openly talking to anyone. He barely says a word to his parents but around Iggy he speaks more. Around me he seems to not mind talking with me. It's weird. He practically just met me and he wants to be all buddy buddy with me.

At school he'll say something occasionally but will remain silent for the majority of the day. People don't seem to notice his behavior around certain people.

Sometimes we have silent communication. We both write and it works. When we don't want people to be able to read what were talking/writing about we don't do anything.

He can understand what I'm wanting to say and vice versa. It's nice having someone who gets you.

* * *

Authors Note:

Blah. Short chapter. No. More like really short. Not very good. Please review though. ^.^

It's still a short chapter but I added the last part in. Like it or not? I could always remix it again. I'm totally open to that. ^.^ Review and let me know what you think so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimer applied here

Chapter 8

School came and went. I made sure people left me alone so I could keep to myself. I barely spoke to Iggy or Luka and Sara. Fang was the only one I communicated with the most. Something clicks between us. He understands what I want and he seems to know why.

* * *

"Max. Every year during summer break we travel somewhere exotic. We would like you to choose."

_I shouldn't._

"Please. We would love it if you did."

"It can be anywhere you'd like to go."

_I really don't want to choose._

"Well... How about Europe then?"

_That would be amazing. Thank you._

Europe? I think Australia would be more fun. "It is not a problem. We can stay there for the entire summer. We own multiple houses there."

"Mom."

"Yes James?"

"Will we be able to attend symphonies and stuff?"

"Yes. Actually. We might be able to ask some of our friends, who direct them, if you three could study under them for a few weeks."

"Holy Shit!" Iggy about fell out of his chair from excitement.

"Language please." Sara gave him the don't you do that agin glare.

"Sorry mom, but wow! We would be able to train under the best! Do you know how jealous everyone would be if they knew!"

Sara looks over at Fang to see what his reaction is.

He closes his eyes and nods slightly.

"Solemn as always. I'm happy you would enjoy it. What about you Max?"

I nod and even smile a bit.

"I'm delighted to know you will enjoy it Max."

Luka spoke up about trip details. "We leave soon then. Begin to pack soon. Max, don't worry. We have bought you luggage and clothes."

I nod and leave the room. I hope they didn't choose anything pink, frilly, sparkly, bright colored, etc. Muted colors are my friends because they allow me to blend in with the background.

I looked through my bag to find my drawing paper, canvases, paints, brushes, pens, and pencils. I was almost out of paints, paper, and canvases. Oh shit... I can't do anything without those. A new sketchbook would be nice to...

Fang stopped by my room to see me worried about something. He took out his own communication pad and wrote, "Is everything okay?" Seems today is going to be a silent day. It varies for him.

I shake my head. He writes, "What's wrong?"

His eyes follow my hand as I point to my very limited art supplies. He writes, "Almost out?"

I nod and he scribbles, "I'll take you to the local art supply store tomorrow. I buy and you accept. No buts or anything. Let me."

His face softens when a small smile creeps up onto my face. I feel relaxed around him. Natural.

* * *

Fang kept his promise. He finds me and taps on my shoulder, then he holds up his notepad. "You ready to go?"

I nod and get into his car.

The car ride was interesting. While he drove I drew him in my communication notebook. (The notebook I use to communicate with people. Fang has one to.) Fang didn't seem to mind at all.

When we arrived he asked, well... wrote, to see it. "Let me see what you drew."

_No._

He gives me the are you kidding me look.

I shake my head. Then he writes, "later?"

_Maybe. ^.^_

We enter the store and I swear I'm in heaven!

An elderly man greeted us and asked what we needed. I wrote down what I needed and he found exactly what I needed and gave me the best quality he had.

I set my notebook down and looked at brushes a bit more. Fang picked it up and flipped it back to the page where I had drawn him. "Max. This is incredible!" He speaks! It's soft but, He speaks!

Panicked, I turned around and snatched it out of his hands. Then ashamed of my actions, I handed it back and gave him and apologetic look. "It's fine Max."

The sales man saw my sketch and his face lit up. "It seems you're an artist! I never see many young artist anymore. Most young folk prefer to be on their fancy electronics and what not. Music seems to be dying as well with your generation. Well... At least the classics. Now it's been replaced with... What is it now?"

Fang spoke. "It isn't in our house. My brother, Max, and I all play various instruments. Music is a large part of our family's life."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well. Since you, young lady, are such an extraordinary artist, your purchase is 15% off."

We left the store and I promised to come back.

_Fang._

"Yes?"

_Can you draw? And thanks for speaking. _

"No. Not really anyways. Are you going to bring your art stuff to Europe? Oh and uh... your welcome then."

I nod and he smiles. "Maybe you can paint the Coliseum in Rome."

I mentally smile at the thought. Maybe.

* * *

A week has passed and everything has been packed. A special bag was used to carry all of my art supplies in. I had a case of colored pencils, multiple canvases, tubes of paint, a case of organized brushes, a collapsible easel, and so much more.

We will be traveling via air. Iggy can't do boats apparently. What a wuss. Apparently he has a fear of drowning. The Carraways own a private plane, which we will be using. I love flying, but out in the open and not in a plane...

We boarded and took our seats. Fang sat next to me which surprised me a bit. Wouldn't he much rather want to sit with Iggy?

Soon after we had taken off I began to feel dizzy and light headed. The walls looked as if they were caving in on me and I began to hyperventilate. Fang noticed and tried to calm me down. We writes, "Are you claustrophobic?" and hands the notebook to me.

I nod and he stands up to get me an Advil for my headache. Happily I take it and pull out another pill for my claustrophobia. Maybe if I draw something.

Quickly I pull my sketchbook and a charcoal pencil out of my bag. With nothing to draw outside, I draw the interior of the plane. Fang looks over to see what I was doing. "You never fail to amaze me it seems." He hands me what he write and this makes a small blush appear on my face.

With that said, he leans over and kisses me on the forehead. My face turns red immediately and out of reflex I punch him in his face... Oops. After realizing what I'd done I stood and ran to get ice. He looked fine thankfully.

Fang kissed my forehead! Why? When are we landing? I need to stretch my wings! It's feeling a bit too warm in here right now...

* * *

Authors Note:

Chapter 8 yay! What do you all think!? A bit of FAX! More to come! 21 followers and 10 favorited! Yay! I feel so happy!

As of October 3, 2013: Few changes. Not much. I'm going to slow down the vacation. There is plenty if time for school later. Review and let me hear what you all think. ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimer applied here ^.^

Chapter 9

Our first stop was London, England. Immediately we went to the house to unpack. Sara then took me shopping and we had tea afterwards.

Upon arriving back at the Carraway Estate, I grabbed my art stuff and left. Fang followed me out. "You might need a ride."

I turn around and looked at him for a moment then nodded. He was right. Riding in a taxi would be awkward since I couldn't (more like wouldn't) tell the driver where to. I couldn't really tell Fang either, but he catches onto where I wanted to go.

"You want a view to see the London Eye and Big Ben don't you." Today he is a more talkative. At least... Around me.

I nod with more enthusiasm. "I have a few connections so I can get you that perfect view."

Fang and I arrive at a fancy dress shop. We walk in and we are greeted by a young girl. She looked our age. "Nicholas! I was happy to hear from you! Well... Actually James, but when I heard you and your new friend Max was coming I would wait!"

She flung herself at him and he got really tense. He gets out his notepad and writes, "Brigid, this is Max." He shows her what his notepad says and she looks at me. She scans me up and down several times.

I give her a small smile and she glares. "This is... Max?" Her tone sounds forced, irritated, surprised, and rude. Very rude.

He notices and nods stiffly. Tension grows in the room and it becomes awkward. Fang practically pushes her away and he writes, "We will make our way up then."

Fang grabs the canvases, easel, and paints for me. I nod to him in appreciation. This stuff is heavy. I could manage it alone but it look suspicious. I can feel Brigid's eyes murderously shooting holes through me. She must have issues. Maybe it's anger issues or she suffers from being bi-polar. I don't know and don't really care.

When we reach the top level, there are gigantic windows with the perfect angles to paint both Big Ben and the Eye either separately or together. Fang helps me set the easel up and canvas. I find a tall stool in the corner I could sit on if need be.

I hand my drawing pad to Fang and instruct him to draw. "Max. I can't draw." I give him Bambi eyes and he caves. "Fine." Now he chooses to speak again. What a fickle guy he is.

I paint and paint. It never takes long for me to finish a painting. I see what I want to paint and I paint it. It's that simple. Fang, however, was still working on his drawing.

Dusk had come upon us and we packed up. Carefully we loaded the paintings into the car along with the other art materials. I took my pad back from Fang and looked at his drawing.

My eyes grew big when I saw he had drawn me painting. London could be seen through the windows and his shading was masterful.

_This is amazing. You can draw!_

"It's nothing special. Keep it. I want you to."

I look at it again and actually smile. A real and full smile. Fang notices and he smiles too.

Tomorrow we are supposed to see the symphony. Then for a week we study under them. Amazing I suppose.

* * *

During the morning we went sight-seeing. Then we dressed for the symphony. Sara had bought a dress for me. Ew. It was a knee length, one shoulder, charcoal gray, dress. It flared out and she paired it with a pair of 5 inch lacy heels. Oh joy... Heels. I don't think I'll be able to walk.

Before we left, we grabbed our instruments. After the symphony we were to play for them. I was terrified! Playing infront of others bothers me.

...

The symphony was wonderful! Incredible! Pure bliss to listen to. The intonation, the tune, the way it melted your heart! Cheesy but true.

When it finished we were found by a stagehand and asked to come backstage. We followed and were soon greeting the entire symphony.

Iggy was ecstatic. "That was amazing! Are we really going to learn from you!? Holy cow this is a dream come true!"

I just smiled and Fang was somber as always.

A boy around our age was introduced to us. I remembered he was the main violin soloist.

"My name is Sam Taylor. It is a pleasure to meet you." Curse his amazing British accent!

I nodded and wrote...

_Maximum Ride. Nice to meet 'cha._

I really don't care if I'm being formal or not. It doesn't matter, it's just a person.

"It is wonderful to be standing in such a beautiful lady's presence."

I couldn't help but want to vomit. What a gentleman. Ew. You could just say hi. Sam was also to be our instructor. I could feel slight disappointment from Iggy although he was to be taught by a trumpet player. However, anger was radiating off of Fang in waves.

We were led onto the stage once the room was vacant. The violinists sat in the audience to see how Sam was doing with us. Sam first wanted to see what we could do. Fang was first.

After he preformed Sam gave him corrections. "You need to feel the music more. Your technique is quite good though. Overall it's the music you have to feel." Fang scowled discretely but I noticed.

It was now my turn. Luka and Sara had allowed me to bring their heirloom violin along. I played and played. My heart poured out with every note.

Sam, Fang, and the other violinists were speechless when I finished. Sam spoke to give corrections. "U-uh... That was a-amazing! I'm speech-less..."

I just bowed to the audience. The conductor happened to hear me playing. He walked on stage to talk with me.

"You are very talented. A talent of your skill and technique is highly uncommon. How long have you been playing?"

I look at Fang who runs and grabs my pad of paper and marker.

_Since I was twelve. I am currently 16._

"I see. A born prodigy! A born virtuoso! I must say you are even better than Sam. He was born into a musical family. His first violin was given to him at the age of three. Since then he was worked harder than anyone I've known."

Sam's face turned red. A bright red. "But you have all of the natural ability. I would love to take you as an apprentice for the symphony."

I was shocked but I knew I had to ask Luka and Sara first. Anyways, I wanted to finish my travel around Europe first.

_I would have to ask Luka and Sara. I would also like to finish my tour around Europe, and to see other symphonies. Thank you. I will consider your offer with a great amount of thought._

The conductor nodded.

We left and I told Luka and Sara. They agreed to let me first see the other symphonies first. For some strange reason, Fang seemed to be in a bad mood. Why? Is he having issues like Brigid yesterday? (Note the sarcasm.)

* * *

Authors Note:

What'ya think? I was happy with this chapter. Please review.^.^

October 3, 2013: A few changes like before. Nothing much. Only Max isn't very fond of Sam. formality is her fault.


	10. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimer applied here

Chapter 10

_You okay? What's up?_

"Nothing. I'm fine."

_I can tell something is bothering you. Tell me please._

"No. Please leave me alone."

He began to walk away, but I wasn't just going to let him have his way. I needed to know why.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and didn't let go. He stopped and turned to face me. "What?"

_Please. Please tell me._

"It's Sam."

I gave him a confused look.

"I don't like him. He is too nice. And... The way he looks at you. I don't want you to like him or anyone else." I don't like Sam either. Wait...

Immediately I knew what he meant. Yes. Nicholas Carraway likes me.

_You. Like. Me?_

He looks away. "Yeah." His cheeks flushed a rosy pink tint and he looked away.

* * *

The next day was like the day before. Angry Fang and me being praised. The week was all the same.

Finally we were headed to Paris, France. Our bags were packed and we were back on the plane.

I sat alone this time. I longed to be out of the plane and flying with the birds. Free and in solitude. Alone and away from the pressures humanity pushes at me.

...

When we arrived I snuck out with my drawing pad, pens and pencils, communication pad, and violin. I had left a note at the house.

I walked to an art gallery to see if they'd let me use their upstairs room so I could draw.

At first they said no. I pulled out a few of my quick sketches and showed them. They were impressed. This made the agree. Oh and maybe I toyed with their minds a bit...

I sat facing the Eiffel Tower. I drew and sketched. A lady came up later with a few canvases, and easel, brushes, and paints for me to use. She said the museum director wanted to see what I could do with professional art materials. I accepted and painted.

When I finished the gallery director and others came up to inspect my work. Amazed, they asked me if I would go around the city to paint whatever I'd like. They were going to pay me to have my art displayed. This was an offer I couldn't resist.

They handed me a sheet of paper to give Luka and Sara. All it said was what I've accepted and why it is such an honor.

I still had time before I had to get home. I found a large park to relax in for a while. The park had a lovely view of the Eiffel Tower and was surrounded by lush green trees. There was a decent crowd for such a lovely day.

The sky was blue and fluffy white clouds made it look picturesque. I painted and painted. My violin sat next to me and seemed to be calling out my name. Gladly, I took it out and began to play.

People from all over gathered to listen to the sweet sound. I didn't even notice them. The music had surrounded me as if I was in a soundproof dome. In the dome was only me and the violin. No one and nothing else.

When I was done for the day, a man came up to me. He was the person in charge of the symphony here in Paris.

I told him I was to come see them in a few days. I expected him to just nod and walk off. Instead he handed me sheet music. "If you can learn this in two days I'll let you preform with our symphony."

Quickly I scanned the music and handed it to him to hold. I grabbed my violin and began to sight read the given music. Of course I had a few slip ups because this first time round but it convinced the owner to let me play, tonight. "Please wear the appropriate attire. It starts at 7:30 tonight, but arrive at five. Don't be late." He then handed me a slip of paper containing the details. I declined stating I prefer to play for myself. He seemed to understand but he also seemed disappointed.

When I arrived home I found them waiting for me in the sitting room. I handed them the note from the gallery. They read it and looked at me quite shocked.

* * *

The next day I went around Paris and painted what I saw. Cafés, Museums, any buildings that I could find. Everything. I even painted a portrait of a young woman who worked in a local bookshop.

I brought my pieces to the gallery and they helped me set my display up. It was practically a dream come true. My work, a girl from no where, is in an art gallery in Paris, France home to many of the great artists.

* * *

For the rest of the day I rode a bike, I had found at the Carraway's house, around the city. It wasn't difficult to find my way around. I'm fluent in French and multiple other languages. I don't know when I was taught this but it helps out a lot.

I found myself in a deserted field. The wind was softly blowing and the sky was clear with picturesque clouds. Stopping in the field I walked to the center and unfurled my wings. The wind rushed through each feather encouraging me to take off.

With a long running start I push off the ground and begin to flap. I flew with a flock of birds and behind the clouds, never through because you only get wet. I glided over treetops and countryside farms with livestock. Cows mooed and horses whinnied.

I felt free and more alive than I have been feeling recently.

* * *

Authors Note:

Uhh... Yeah. Sucky chapter. Not really in the mood to write but I didn't have anything else to do. Sorry if you don't like this chapter. Please review.

October 4, 2013: A few changes. I hope you like it still or better now. ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimer applied.

I'm back after almost a two month break. School is literally killing me mentally. I've looked back over this story and I will continue with it. The grammatical and spelling errors won't be fixed because I'm too lazy, but I will try to not make them. Uh... The style of writing bothers me so it might be the same or different from here on out. I don't usually read back over the chapter once it's written. Uh... That's it for now I guess. Please enjoy.

October 4, 2013: Hi ^.^ This chapter is definitely different than it was before. I hope you enjoy. Onward!

Chapter 11

(Fang's POV) This is for you average surfer girl!

Max. Maaaax. Maaaaximum. Her name keeps playing in my head over and over again.

She seems hostile towards humanity but she's really not. It just takes time for her to open up to people.

Max. She's strong. She can kick anyone's ass and it doesn't matter who it is. She is emotionally strong being able to keep all of her emotions locked away. She relies on her strength.

Her attitude. It comes across as bitter and sour yet once you get to know her she's funny. She's sarcastic. She can play the bitch if she has to or wants to.

She eyes light up my darkened heart. (Cheesy but true.) Every since she's entered my life she has only brought light and happiness. Deep down in her eyes though, you can see the darkness of the eternal abyss. Blackened, charred, and dead.

Her facade she puts up. Her outer character is strong and confident. The typical try to mess with me and see what'll happen to you. Behind that character she's created for herself is strength and fear. She hides and relies on her facade.

Her secret. I don't know what it is but she's hiding something; something mom and dad don't even know. I've promised myself I'd break her open and figure out her secret.

Max. She's the second girl I've ever opened up to.

Jolie was the first. She was my best friend and brought out he best in me. I was carefree and willing to be friends with everyone. She moved away to France because of her parent's jobs. I don't know which city and we were never able to keep in touch. That was when we were ten and I haven't seem her since.

I can still remember her crying into my shirt before she was rushed onto the plane. I can still remember her last words to me. _"Wait for me."_

* * *

When I walk down the streets of Paris and I can feel the eyes of girls all over me.

This is a secret no one knows about me. Not Iggy, not mom and dad, not Max, no one. I can hear peoples' thoughts. I've been able to listen in on conversations and everything.

The only person I can hear is Max. She's the only one I've come across who I can read. It's as if she's shut everything off: her emotions, facial expressions, mind, everything. I can't read into her and I don't understand why! She's the only one in the world I want to listen to.

Girls are swooning over me while attempting to be discrete.

_He is soooo hawt!_

_I've seen him around and I wish he'd notice me._

_Does he speak French? I'd love to chat with him._

_Would he notice me if I tripped and fell 'accidentally'?_ In your dreams.

They go on and on and I found a way to block then out when I was eight. It's helped.

Jolie. What would you do?

* * *

(In Paris, France somewhere near Fang: Anonymous POV)

Fang... Where are you right now? I haven't stopped thinking about you. I've tried to send letters but they've all been returned and I don't know your phone number. How have you been? Have you met anyone to make you happy again? Do you still remember me?

Nicholas. Nicholas Parker Carraway. I'd be thankful if I could just see you one more time. Once more.

Do you remember when I asked you to wait for me? Are you still or have you moved on and forgotten me? I'm still waiting for you. Wait for me because I'm coming and I'll find you.

* * *

(Fang's POV)

_Dear Jolie,_

_Jolie Watson. Jolie Henrietta Watson. I'm trying to wait for you wherever you are. Let me just see you once more and I'll feel complete._

_Remember when I'd comfort you when the other children would make fun of you for your middle name? Henrietta. I liked it and I found it unique just like you. I live in America now. We moved from England shortly after you left. We live in East Hampton, New York. _

_There we attend a school that has a general studies program and a music program. Do you still play your violin?_

_A few month ago we met Maximum. She's funny once you get past her bitter and cold view of the world. You'd like her I think. _

_Fang._

I looked at the note and balled it up and tossed it in the trash bin. I don't even know where in France she is or if she's still here.

* * *

Authors note:

what do you all think? Not the best and it's full of stuff that came to mind so sorry if it doesn't work for all of you. Please review. ^.^

As of October 5, 2013:

Disregard the a/n above. Entirely new concept and idea. What do you think. This is mainly about Fang and his old friend. Slowly you're learning more about Fang. What do you think? Review please. ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimer applied here.

Thanks for reviewing! This chapter and the previous were written from scratch. No revisions only deleting and rewriting. Now... Onward!

Wait... You all should listen to AWOLNATION's song Sail. It's really good. Now onward! (Again...)

Chapter 12

(Fang's POV)

I woke early in the morning and left the house before anyone else was up or so I thought.

"Max." She was taking pictures of cafés and other places along the cobblestone streets. I smiled a bit and kept my distance. I followed her to a cathedral, a house, and into a pastry shop.

She sat at a table outside the pastry shop and I stood around the corner occasionally peeping around to catch a look at her. She sat there for a very long time and when I looked to check on her she wasn't there. Where's she go.

I took a step and felt a tug on the back of my shirt. Turning around I face Max. Holy Shit! The worst part was she was smirking.

_Idiot. You thought I wouldn't notice didn't you._

Her smirk turned into a small smile and I scratch my head and smile a bit too. We made our way around and eventually Max wrote she was headed to the gallery to see how her exhibit was doing. I began to head back home as it was around 11 o'clock.

I passed a large park where people were happily flying kites and having picnic lunches. Artists were painting and street performers were playing. It felt unreal how perfect everything felt. Almost as if was a dream.

The park beckoned me in and I passed by the street performers and artist. Someone caught my attention. She was sitting on a flora blanket reading a book in the shade. She wore a brown and white striped skirt, a navy sweater, and a cream colored sun hat with a yellow ribbon tied around it.

I stood there and she turned to look at me. Those icy blue colored eyes, shiny brown hair, those lips. Why is it all so familiar?

She spoke and her voice carried like an angel. "Fang?"

That one word made my mind replay all of my memories with Jolie. Jolie. Could she be... "J-Jolie?"

Sh smiled and nodded. "Fang!" She cried as she jumped from the ground and into my arms. I could feel my arms getting wet, she must be crying. "Fang! I've missed you so much!"

I let her cry until she was done. While she was crying I held her close and stroked her hair like I used to.

We sat on her blanket and did a ton of catching up. I told her we has moved to East Hampton shortly after she moved and I told her about my school life. Jolie told me everything.

"Why don't you come back to our house here in France?" I smiled and she accepted. We walked hand in hand back home.

* * *

(Max's POV)

My exhibit at the gallery was a big hit. People loved my representation of places around Paris.

I walked home and when I opened the door I heard something. Fang must be home? Do I hear, laughing? It's Fang... He's laughing. Why?

Walking to the sitting area I see Fang cuddling with a girl. She was pretty and looked nice. The way the two interacted with each other sowed me they must know each other well. Very well.

I stood there until Fang noticed. "Max!" He was smiling. A full smile coming from Fang? What's going on here?

The girl got up with Fang. "Jolie, this is Max. Max this is Jolie."

"Oops. I'm sorry I didn't know you had a girlfriend Fang." I could detect a bit of disappointment and sadness buried under her tone.

"Oh! No. Max is staying with us temporarily and maybe permanently. She a friend." He smiled and he allowed Jolie to cozy on up to him.

I just left and they didn't seem to notice me leave. It that all I am to him? A friend even after he told me he liked me? A part of me felt resentment and anger. Once in my room I began to punch the walls and tear down everything off my walls which was only my paintings and sketches I was so proud of. The walls received large holes and so did the floor.

I ripped canvases in half and managed to shatter the glass on one of the large windows beside my bed. I don't know what was causing me to do this and the anger never seemed to stop flowing.

When the glass broke shards rained like large sheets of hail onto me. The sharp edges cut deep into my flesh and being to bleed. I didn't notice because for my anger. Looking out the now broken window I jump, unfurl my wings and leave.

I need to figure out why I had reacted so poorly and what caused it.

* * *

(Fang's POV)

Jolie and I heard loud crashing and what sounded like the shattering if glass from above. "I'll be right back."

Walking up everything seemed normal. Since the only other person here is Max I check her room. First I knock and when I don't receive an answer I knock again. Then again and again and finally I open the door.

Max? W-what did you do?

I fall to my knees and start at the extensive damage that looked as if a tornado had struck through her room only. There were holes in the walls and the floor. The FLOOR! Furniture was broken and one of the windows was shattered. Most of the glass was missing which is a mystery to me as of right now.

Jolie finds me and she gasps at the sight. "Is s-she dangerous?"

I can only stare at the disaster if a room. Slowly I respond. "She's never done anything like this before. I don't know what happened..."

Jolie studied the broken window and the bits of glass scattered around on the floor. "She must have been standing right under this when she broke it. See." She pointed to a few drops of blood I had failed to notice. "The majority of the glass must be embedded in her skin right now. She needs to be treated immediately if it did."

What did so do? Why? Where is she right now then?

... "Shit!" I punched the wall which added to the collage of holes already made. Jolie looked at me with big eyes wondering what's wrong now. "Did she jump out the window or something because she sure as hell didn't walk out throught the front door!" I was pissed.

I walked to the broken window and looked down. It was an long drop from her room on the third floor to the ground. "How?..."

Stumbling back I hit the wall and allowed myself to slide down the side. "How?"

* * *

(Max's POV)

I flew and flew as far away as I could from him and Jolie. She seems nice and all and he seems so happy around her so why did I act up?

I spotted a very large tree and flew down to it, sat on a limb and leaned against the trunk. Slowly I began to concentrate trying to listen for Fang's current thoughts.

_"How!? How did she manage to get out her room safely!? What caused her to act so unlike herself!? Why!?"_

A single tear fell from my eye. I don't know myself Fang. I really don't.

* * *

(Jolie's POV)

Fang sat slumped against the wall for what seemed like hours. He wouldn't move or speak to me. Why didn't he tell me about Max earlier? Maybe then I wouldn't have thought she was his girlfriend or something. Was that what made her upset? Where did she even come from?

I sat myself down next to Fang. "I'm sure she's fine. What do you know about her?"

Looking up he says, "Uh. She's musically talented and she's quiet. Oh and she's really strong physically."

"So nothing really then." He shakes his head. Weird. "How long has she been with your family?"

"Uh... A few months maybe."

"Do you even try to ask her about herself?" By looking at his expression I could tell he hasn't. "So no then. I'm sure she's fine and that she just needs some space. Don't worry so much. Remember how you used to worry over me too much? Don't do it with her to."

He sighs and gets up. "Come on. Let's go back down stairs." He helps me up and we walk back down to the sitting room."

* * *

(Max's POV)

I sat in the tree for hours on end and refused to leave in fear I'd destroy something else. Maybe I am useless and I was a mistake. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe dad was right and I've been wrong for years. Would the world be a better place without a mutant freak like me?

* * *

Authors Note:

Uh... Please don't hate me. I don't know what you guys thought of this chapter but I kinda like it. I want to know what you thought so... please review? Please. ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

Standard disclaimer applied here...

Holy shiznuggets! 55 followers!? You guys are amazing! Keep those reviews coming to! ^.^

Thank you BiteMeBro522 for ideas! I'll be sure to use them! Chapter 13! Best number ever! Now onward!

Chapter 13

(Max's POV)

Why is my bed so, hard? Groggily I sit up and realize I'm in a tree. Oh right... I remember what happened... Stretching my wings out quickly I fly back 'home.' Maybe it was all a dream. Yeah. It was all a dream. A horrible dream. There isn't a Jolie and Fang doesn't talk a mile a minute or smile full on.

oOo

It doesn't take long and when I reach the house I just happen to fly by Fang's window. Sleeping in his bed was him snuggling up with... NO! It wasn't a dream! My life will never be a dream. Why can't I wake up and be normal and have a normal life, normal family, normal friends!? Why!?

Fang was snuggling up with Jolie in _his_ bed! There were wearing clothes but my heart stopped. My mind quit functioning and my wings quit flapping. (Fang's room was located on the third floor along with mine.) I dropped like a rock at full speed.

Sadly I happened to be right above the glasses in patio. I crashed through it and more glass lodged itself into my skin where the glass from my window happened to be. Unfortunately for me the ground happened to be tile.

The world looked blurred and I couldn't move. Come on Max! Get up. Fly away! I knew my wings were fine but my heart and mind weren't.

* * *

(Fang's POV)

Jolie and I both heard a loud crash and the shattering of glass. We both jumped up and out of the bed and rushed to the window. Looking down I saw a bloody figure laying below the broken glass patio. Jolie stared down with wide eyes.

We ran down stairs and out to the patio. Mom, dad, and Iggy were already there blocking my eyes' way. "What happened?"

Iggy turned around and only said, "Call 911 now." His eyes are filled with fear and I've never seen him so shaken up.

oOo

I pull out my phone and dial 911. I move so I can see who it is. To my complete horror I see a broken Max laying before me. I can't move. I can't think. I can't breathe. My heart seems to stop.

Jolie looks down at Max in horror. Tears begin to freely flow from her eyes and I hold her close.

Once at the hospital Max is put into the intensive care unit. They say she's going to live. However, she's out for days and she seems to be healing at a much quicker rate than the normal human. And what's going on inside her is different. Much different.

Th doctors tested each of us because Max needs a special type of blood. It's never been seen before and they can't be too careful so they check all of us. Privately the doctor pulls me aside. "Nicholas. Somehow you have the same blood type as Miss Max. Please be prepared to give a donation." He doesn't tell my parents though it was me. He told them they had found a donor.

* * *

(Max's POV)

I wake up and my mind seems to be telling me what had occurred. It tells me I've been out for a good week and a half and that I'm almost fully healed. Thankfully. Why and I how an I still alive though?...

Looking around my surroundings I see I'm in the hospital. NO! I-I can't be here! They'll find out what I am and... And they'll send me back! They'll send me back to that hell hole!

Frantically my eyes shift around the room until they stop, right on the window that allows me to see into the hallway. Right then and there I see Fang and Jolie kissing. My heart shatters into millions of pieces impossible to mend.

I stare in horror and my mind flips into a different mode. Jumping out the open window I snap my wings open and fly as fast as I can back to the house. There I change and grab my ratty duffle bag and a few necessities. I leave and don't look back.

* * *

(Fangs POV)

Jolie suddenly kissed me and I let her. Should I have let her? I like her still but I have feelings for Max to. I just don't know.

I walk into Max's room and find her gone. The room is empty. The IV drip has been removed and lays on the bed.

I find Iggy and bring him to her room. He flips out and runs down the hall nearly knocking people down in the process. He tells mom and dad and they flip out to. We drive back home and find her room in the condition is was in when she flipped out and destroyed it. The violin sat in the middle of the room. It was propped up against the open case.

Iggy looked at me. "This doesn't feel right. It's kinda creepy... Something's off."

Without warning I run and jump into my car. I need to find Max! I have to! I speed off to search for her not caring if it might be impossible or take forever.

I drive and drive until I reach a small forest. It's the perfect place to hide. The trees give shelter and if she can climb, the limbs make good places to rest.

* * *

(Max's POV)

I hear a car drive up to the forest an stop. The engine is cut off and the driver's door is opened then slammed shut. I shrink back against the tree more trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. The only way anyone could spot me is if they were looking up far enough.

The crunching of leaves below me scares me as it becomes louder and louder. Looking down I can see Fang searching for me.

Leave me alone. You'd rather be with Jolie anyways. I should have never entered your perfect life.

* * *

(Jolie's POV)

Fang dashes off and I know he's going to look for Max. I smile to myself happy to know he's found someone he truly cares about.

I've always known we were never meant to be no matter how much I wanted it to work. If he ever needs a friend though, I'm here. I'm just happy that he's happy.

* * *

Authors Note:

I made Jolie a good person. Yay! Fang realized he wants Max more! Yay! Max doesn't want to face fang or the rest of the Carraways. No! Review Please and sorry if this chapter isn't up to your standards. ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

Standard disclaimer applied here.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome and deserve virtual chocolate chip cookies! Onward!

Chapter 14

(Max's POV)

Fang came closer and closer to the tree I was hiding in. "Max! Where are you? I know you can hear me! Please just talk to me!"

I curl up closer to where the trunk and branch meet. My duffle bag rests in my lap and I'm missing that violin right now.

Sitting there as quietly as possible is difficult because of the pain from where the glass has penetrated, which is all over, and my rib cage. I think I might have broken a few when I fell.

I listened as the footsteps walked round the tree next to mine and eventually to my tree. Fang looked up and smiled. "Max. Please come down or I'll have to come up."

No! "Max. Talk to me. Let me know what you're always thinking about. Share your pain with me."

Yeah right. Someone with a life as perfect as yours is willing to listen to some girl like me with a messed up history? I think not. I sit there and ignore him. Soon I hear the sound of someone making their way up the tree.

Looking down I can see Fang climbing the trunk with ease. He must have experience climbing trees like this one. I wait for him to make his way up and what he does I make room for him.

He sits next to me and our silence makes things awkward. "You saw Jolie and I kissing didn't you. Do you like me?"

I look away to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. Fang takes notice. "You do don't you." He smiles. "Jolie came onto me and she wanted to know if she would feel anything while kissing me. She didn't and I didn't either. Were just friends. Who do you think I care about more right now anyways."

Ashamed I look at the tree trunk and away from him. "I ran after _you_. I didn't tell anyone where I was going or what I was doing. Hell. I even climbed a tree just to talk to you."

I feel so ashamed and stupid. Fang had chosen me. Me Maximum Ride, the girl who isn't human. "I was your donor. Your blood donor I mean."

This made me snap my head to look at him. He has the same blood type as me? But... I'm different. How?

"I don't know how but I thought you could explain it to me. What are you?" Should I show him? He did save my life and I don't think he'd tell anyone and if he did I could easily kill him.

Standing up I hand him my duffle bag and motion for him to exit down the tree. He does and when he reaches the ground he notices I didn't follow. It's now or never.

* * *

(Fang's POV)

The sun is shining through the tree tops casting rays of light through the openings. Max stands on the branch in the pool of a ray of light. She looks like an angel.

She turns around and right before my eyes she extends beautiful paper thin wings that catch the sunlight. She turns her head to face me waiting for my reaction.

I stare up at her in awe. Then the magic really happens. She flies down to me. The strokes of her wings are breathtaking. They really are part of her. Quickly she writes something on her pad of paper and holds it up.

_You're the only one who has my blood type. Are you like me?_

She looks into my eyes as if she's searching for something. Then she write...

_I can see into your mind and something has been locked away from your visibility. It's something only I can break but I need your help. Will you?_

She can see into my mind... How can she see into mine when I can't see into hers but I can with others? I nod wanting to know what's been kept hidden from me.

Her gaze penetrates mine and I feel strange. I can see her in my mind with me standing in front for the locked gate. She pulls a key out of her pocket and motions for me to unlock it. I take the key and stick it in the lock and turn. The soft click echoes and the gates swing open. Light fills the space around us and then memories begin to be replayed.

_Mother is crying and father is comforting her. "Congratulations." A nurse says. "You've had twins." Why is mom and dad so upset?_

_time skip..._

_"He's not normal Luka. He's not. We didn't even know we were going to have twins. They told us we were only going to have one." Mom sits next to my crib and dad holds me. "I know but he is our son. We will raise him as if he were any other child of ours."_

_time skip..._

_"Nicholas! Don't show anyone your wings. Let's keep it our family secret."_

_time skip..._

_"I'm sorry but it seems your a few of you son's memories have been lost. There is a chance for him to regain them but the chance is very slim."_

_Mom looks at dad and vice versa. "It's okay Sara. It might be better that he doesn't know."_

The memories keep playing and playing. How did I end up like this? How was I born different than Iggy? How was I not detected on the ultra sounds? Why did they keep this from me even after that accident?

"Fang... Fang... Faaaaang... I think you were born to be my other half." I look around and eventually down to look right at Max. "I am your other half and you are mine."

* * *

(Max's POV)

"Fang... Fang... Faaaaang..." His name rolls off my tongue as if I've said it all my life. "I think you were born to be my other half." I said. I actually spoke. After seeing Fangs memories that has been sealed away I realized what he is and why I'm here. He is part of me. I am part of him.

Fang stares at me in shock. "I think you're correct. Somehow this feels... Right."

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay chapter? What do you all think? It's more serious but things are revealed. Max speaks! She speaks! OMG! It's time to celebrate! Get the cake out and the music! Best part is the first word she says in years is his name! Whoot whoot! Review please! ^.^


End file.
